


Just some gals bein pals, y'know? In the woods. Alone...

by lil_ladybug



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, I hate myself, Listen I just needed some girl porn ok, Ohhh boy, This is terrible honestly, barely any plot, camping trip turns to fucking, gay af, they're both hot for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_ladybug/pseuds/lil_ladybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want some smut, ladies? You got it. </p><p>Mabel and Wendy have a sleepover in the woods. Mabel's nearly nineteen, Wendy is twenty-two. </p><p>Fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just some gals bein pals, y'know? In the woods. Alone...

Wendy Corduroy was one of the hottest chicks in Gravity Falls - it was a fact. She'd had many flings - boys, girls, nonbinary - and had been a lot of younger kid's first crush or idol. 

Mabel Pines had witnessed it firsthand.  
Dipper had fallen hard for Wendy in their first summer, his crush had lingered through the second and third, but eventually he started looking at girls and boys his own age.

Mabel, however, at nineteen years old, had just developed her crush.  
Wendy, with her muscular arms, freckle-covered skin, sweet lips and gorgeous red hair, now sported in a bob cut - had been the subject of some late night fantasies. 

So when Wendy asked if she wanted to hang out, one morning after a particularly sensual dream, Mabel squeaked "Sure!", desperate to be closer to the older girl.

She felt guilty, in a way. They'd always been friends. She admired Wendy's - well, everything. Strength. Humour. Coolness.

Then she had tried to reason with herself - it wasn't so bad...Mabel would be turning nineteen by the end of Summer and Wendy was twenty-two. It wasn't a massive age difference. 

And sometimes, Mabel swore Wendy was flirting with her.  
The brushes against her hand. The way she squeezed Mabel whenever they hugged. The way she'd get a just a little too close into her personal space when they had a sleepover, the way - 

"Earth to Mabel," said the red head, "We're here, dude." 

"Oh! Awesome," Mabel replied, feeling a hot flush of embarrassment wash over her. 

Wendy chuckled.  
"You really zoned out in those last few minutes. Something on your mind, Mabes?" 

"N-nothing really. Just thinking how great it'll be, just the two of us in a tent...awesome!" Mabel grinned, trying to be cool and failing miserably. 

Wendy didn't seem to notice anything, strangely, and they began to set the tent up. It was the perfect size - enough space for three or even four people, which meant the girls would be able to spread out.

They spent the evening setting up a small campfire, eating junk food and relishing the time away from everyone else. 

"Sometimes you just gotta step away from it all, y'know?" Wendy had said, unbuttoning her blue flannel to reveal a white singlet. 

Mabel tried not to stare.  
"Yeah," she agreed, taking a bite out of a hotdog covered in sprinkles, "You n' me are outnumbered by men in our own homes! S'why we gotta -" she stopped, choking on hot dog sprinkles and Wendy hid a laugh - "S'why we gotta stick together!"

Wendy grinned at the younger girl.  
She had traded sweaters for cute shirts a long time ago, and wore a pretty, bright floral tee with black short-shorts.

'Nice,' one half of her said.  
'Shut the fuck up,' her other half replied. 

The sun went down and after Mabel took a few pictures (of the beautiful clearing, sunset, Wendy and herself) they rolled out sleeping bags and Mabel announced that now, seven o' clock, was pyjama time. 

Wendy would give anything to watch Mabel undress, to run her hands over the younger girl's breasts and nipples, to grab her and listen to her moan.  
But she couldn't do something like that to her long time friend - it could ruin everything. 

She would just have to settle for the occasional sneaky glance at Mabel's soft, round lips, and the gentle touch of her hands.

The dorky pyjamas with sheep on them saying "I'll count myself to sleep" were kind of a turn off, though. 

Mabel, meanwhile, was trying to subtly check out her older friend as she too undressed. Wendy had smaller boobs than she expected. Mabel almost felt a tinge of pride, knowing without a doubt that her own girls were a little bit bigger. 

As it became darker, Wendy turned on an electric lantern and placed it by the zipper door. They each knew the other disliked wearing pants to bed, remembering this fact from previous sleepovers, and threw them beside the lantern.

"I know this is a fuckboy thing to do but...wanna play twenty questions?" Mabel asked, biting her lip afterwards. 

Oh god. She probably sounded so stupid.

"Hah, sure thing man. You first," the redhead replied. 

Not so stupid after all, Mabel's internal voice said smugly. 

And so the game began, with random questions such as "Does Grenda have a six pack?", "Would you fuck a clone of yourself?" and "Favourite meme song?" being asked, and causing both to laugh. 

When Wendy asked "Cup size?" Mabel smirked and took a peek at the freckled girl, who appeared to be blushing. 

"Double D, baby," Mabel grinned, placing her arms behind her head and Wendy shot up, outraged, saying  
"No fucking way!" in envy.  
The Pines girl giggled at her and Wendy smushed her with a pillow. 

Finally, Mabel thought they'd reached a point where she could ask,  
"So, what do you prefer? V or D?"

Wendy scoffed a little. How bold a question.  
"Probably v." 

"R-really? Me too," Mabel squeaked, rolling onto her side. Wendy did the same as she heard the scuffle of fabric. 

Mabel's big brown eyes bore into her. Wendy unintentionally licked her lips. 

"You got one more question left, Mabes," Wendy lied.  
They both knew it - they'd asked so many questions and trailed off into even more questions due to outright bizarre answers. 

Neither of them cared. 

"Okay," the younger girl breathed, feeling like she was about to plunge into icy water, "Would you kiss me?" 

Wendy's heart stopped. It had to. There was no way she even functioned in any way at that moment.

Next thing she knew, she was sitting up, Mabel was as well and she took the younger girl's face in her rough hands and their lips met.  
It was a hungry, desperate kiss on both ends. Wendy's mouth slipping over Mabel's as the younger girl let out a soft moan that drove her crazy. 

They parted, for a moment, to breathe. 

"I've been waiting to do that for so long," Wendy said, her hands still grasping Mabel's cheeks. 

"Me too," the brunette sighed.  
"You're a good kisser."

"Thanks," Wendy grinned. 

Mabel looked down for a minute, feeling the blush spread across her face as she said, "Could we do some...more than kissing?" 

"I'll do anything you want," Wendy whispered, and Mabel felt herself shiver. 

They leapt at each other, Mabel pulling her bare legs out of the sleeping bag so she could sit on Wendy's crossed legs, wrapping her own around the lumberjane. Wendy's rough hands moved along her thighs as her tongue slid into Mabel's mouth, and Mabel could feel the smug grin the other wore as they kissed. 

Mabel's own hands were wrapped around Wendy's back, as one tugged on her hair lightly - and then not so lightly, and she felt the redhead arch her back and groan in the best way. 

"Mabel," she said, voice hot with arousal, "please keep doing that. Be rough, okay?" 

Mabel nodded. She kept one hand on Wendy's back as the other came to the front to grasp her breast. As both had taken off their bras earlier, it made things easy, and hard nipples were out. Through the fabric, Mabel pinched her and Wendy let out a groan of "More." 

And Mabel certainly gave more, her legs squeezing Wendy like a python after she lifted off the redhead's shirt. Just as she suspected, Wendy was covered in freckles. She reached out with both hands to begin another squeeze when Wendy kissed her deeply. 

"Your turn," she said, voice low.  
Mabel smirked and Wendy felt like she was on fire. She lifted Mabel's pink shirt off of her slowly, and when she was bare, Wendy ran her hands up and down the girl's sides. Mabel was staring at her the whole time, with those big doe eyes and Wendy had to kiss her again. Wendy's hands came under Mabel's breasts and the brunette moaned against her mouth.  
"G-go on," Mabel teased, as she pressed her chest against the other girl. Their chests squished together quickly, hard nipples dragging past each other. Wendy soon separated them, pinching Mabel's right while cupping her left. Mabel clung to her, tugging on Wendy's hair once again and the redhead whispered a "Fuck yes," that made Mabel want her even more. 

Wendy pushed Mabel down, on top of the sleeping bag, then removed her underwear. Mabel copied the action and stared up the girl. 

"Fuck me, Wendy," she said and the Corduroy girl nearly fell on top of her, kissing Mabel harder and faster than ever before. Before Mabel could even catch her breath, Wendy had moved down to tease her nipples with her tongue. She licked and flicked, but gave in quickly, sucking on it, her tongue swishing around in a way that made Mabel moan her name. Wendy was pawing at her left breast, while sucking on the other and Mabel couldn't help but squirm, arching her back. Wendy returned for another kiss as Mabel grabbed her hanging breasts. Wendy gasped into her mouth and Mabel nearly giggled. 

Then Mabel flipped her over and copied Wendy's move. Instead of her other hand being on Wendy's other breast, however, she brought it down to her pale thighs. 

"Oh - oh my god, Mabel," the redhead groaned, surprised and pleased.  
When Mabel brought her hand down to Wendy's already wet pussy, Wendy bit her lip, trying not to moan in anticipation. 

Wendy knew that things were heating up quickly and she couldn't be happier. 

Mabel's deft fingers stroked Wendy's lower half, gliding past her clit and then returning to rub it in the slowest way.  
Wendy was a yeller.  
And Mabel loved every minute of it.  
"Fuck, fuck, oh god yes! M-m-oh, Mabel!"  
Mabel simply drawled out a "Yes?", breathy and tantalising, and that made Wendy arch into her even more.  
The older woman was panting now and felt like she was going to explode in pleasure. But she had a job to do. 

The redhead would not go down without bringing Mabel to climax. 

The sight of Wendy Corduroy sucking on her tits while her hand worked on her pussy was enough to drive Mabel insane. 

"Wendy....oh, fuck!" Mabel moaned, feeling hotter than ever. 

Wendy moved to bite and suck Mabel's neck. 

"I'm gonna leave you breathless Wendy said, between bites. "Yes, yes!" Mabel cried out, her hands clinging to Wendy's back, desperate for that final release. 

They continued squirming for agonisingly pleasurable minutes, until Mabel let out a hot and heavy groan and came. She used the last of her energy to finish Wendy off, never one to leave a gal behind, and the redhead choked, sputtering out Mabel's name. 

They laid there, hot, sticky and panting for a moment or so before Mabel broke the silence. 

"Well, that was fun. We should do it again sometime!" 

Wendy snorted, "I'm down for it if you are."

The rest of the night was spent in companionable chatting; nothing had changed in their friendship, besides the level of intimacy, really. 

It was the best camping trip they'd ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> and you thought Wendy's Girl was indulgent. Listen, im a virgin, this is kind of terrible but y'know, who cares.
> 
> I'll edit this later to include italics and maybe space things better.


End file.
